


Something Round and Golden

by SketchWitch



Series: I Love You (When I'm Drunk) [2]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, but i thought about it for a long time and eventually broke down, leon's marriage proposal event, the sequel no one explicitly asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchWitch/pseuds/SketchWitch
Summary: Leon and Frey: They dance, and fall in love. They tentatively develop a relationship over the course of about a year, before a soul-searching journey and a crossroads, where they must make their own decisions about the future.Really, it’s just Frey and Leon’s story, with a bit of a Victuuri-esque twist on it. A sequel to my other RF4 story: I've Decided To Call It "Love", and extremely loosely based on Ep. 12 of Yuri!!! on ICE
Relationships: Frey/Leon (Rune Factory)
Series: I Love You (When I'm Drunk) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said in the tags that no one asked for it, but I was encouraged to write and post by SpinachArtichokeDitz, Olive, and Quinn_Is_Here after mentioning I was considering it. The idea was dancing in my head for a while, so I guess I'm bringing it to life now! Thank you, awesome nerds. :)
> 
> I originally intended this story to be a oneshot like the other one, but then it developed a mind of its own and ran away from me a bit ^^;; Anyhow, enjoy! I'll try to be somewhat consistent with this one, since I've plotted it out like my other series and I'm on the hype train.
> 
> You can leave comments below and/or join us in the RF Fanfic Writer Discord: https://discord.gg/GcKrFqd

Many seasons had passed since Frey’s defeat of Ethelberd and Ventuswill’s subsequent demise. Somehow, in that time, the townspeople of Selphia devised a method to reach the Forest of Beginnings; and with it, Venti. Frey had always insisted on traveling by herself, and frustrating as it was to see her fighting on her own, the villagers did all they could to support her. Between the stronger warriors of the town, they had a rotation for who would follow in her wake and drag her weary body to the clinic, were she overwhelmed by monsters, and Bado even stocked more powerful weapons and heavier armor for their princess.

It seemed as though every day she grew in some way. Her skills became sharper, she learned more magic, and her strength and stamina improved as well. It was truly only a matter of time until she accomplished her goal.

Meanwhile, Leon marveled. In her determination, Frey shone brighter than any sun and brought hope to his days. She had confessed her feelings for him (and with a broken heart, he refused; she had accepted his explanation at the time), and moved on. He may have been shackled by his past, but Frey had no such worries regarding her own life. Things had been awkward between them for a time, but eventually, they worked past the awkwardness and Frey began to rely on Leon more as a friend and confidant again.

His selfishness betrayed him, then; he completely abused the opportunity to “platonically” deepen their relationship, even in the time that she had been seeing another man (Arthur and Frey, after a couple of months, mutually decided that they were better off as friends than as lovers). Was it horrible of him to feel relieved when he heard of their breakup?

The broken image of Maria’s unshed tears filled his mind, still.

(But Frey never dated anyone else after Arthur, and he was secretly pleased).

One night, after he dragged her unconscious form to the clinic, she had asked him to stay with her. He had agreed, believing her to be delirious from whatever pain she had endured in spite of Dr. Jones’ clearance for her to leave, and so he stayed by her side. He walked her home, half-carrying her, since magic and medicine could only get her so far. She was breathing so heavily, he almost didn’t catch the sigh that escaped her lips.

“I did it,” she said. His eyes widened, jaw gone slack. Did she really…? “Just wait,” she chuckled, continuing. “When we get to the castle…” but then her chuckles became quiet sobs in the empty streets. He guided her to the door to her chambers instead of the palace halls; she needed to rest, and the feat she performed was a miracle that--while she admittedly made it her mission to perform it--he would have to see alone as she slept. 

He pulled her body closer to himself as he opened the door to enter the Princess’ wing. Frey swiped at her tears, which wouldn’t stop falling, and she clung to Leon’s vest as though her life depended on it. When they reached her bedchamber, he was willing to part with her, if only to scold the friend they shared for the ordeal Frey had been through. But, the Princess wouldn’t let him go. She continued to sob, like the face that haunted his memories.

Leon couldn’t bear to see Frey like that.

At a loss for anything else to do in this situation, he held her fast and stroked her long, mint-colored locks. Frey’s tears had the benefit of being tears of relief, but it seemed that the floodgates had opened. Did the Princess really hold so much of her feelings back?

“I fought so hard,” she sobbed. “It’s finally over. I just couldn’t stand it anymore without Venti here, when we all missed her so much.” Leon soothed her, hushing her and continuing his ministrations. She truly carried the weight of the town’s emotions, including her own. How much did she think she had to bear by herself? She needn’t have. The whole of Selphia would have been up in arms alongside her, if she requested it of them. Leon, included. Hell, he’d do anything she asked, no matter what, or when.

He was devoted to her, he realized, with a silent apology to the dragon to whom he had resigned himself to serve. He had a feeling that Venti wouldn’t have minded in this case, though.

Frey continued to grip his vest as he all but carried her to her bed, slackening somewhat when they reached it, only for her to fling her arms around him; an embrace he returned, because this was no time for teasing remarks. She demanded to be brought to Venti’s room, claiming she couldn’t sleep until she saw her, but…

“You’re in no state to see Venti now,” he admonished. “Get some sleep. She’ll still be there in the morning.” Frey, in her frustrated fit of hiccoughs and tears-- _ so _ many tears--still couldn’t fight him for long, given her exhaustion. He stayed at her side, helping to remove her armor so that she could sleep in comfort. He even tucked her in after she relented and laid herself on her bed, and he sat at her side still, absentmindedly humming a tune so old he wasn’t sure any of the other townsfolk knew it. He held her hand as she fell asleep, like she was a child in need of comfort. He gave it gladly, since she had given him some hope that--if miracles were known to happen--maybe he could be forgiven, too. So, he would draw his strength from her.

He never did give Frey the explanation he owed her, after all. He’d need all the strength he could muster.

But it seemed he didn’t have to explain. Frey mumbled in her sleep, “Thanks for always having my back, Leon. I love you.” Leon felt his face flush. He was going to need more strength.

~~~~~~~~~~

Venti perked up when he entered her chamber. Well, hall. Wing, really, if his mind was trying to delay processing what Frey just said by describing Venti’s residence within the palace. Where else would a Native Dragon live, right? Venti was fond of jokes like that, on occasion. And here she was-- _ here _ \--by some miracle performed by Frey at the will of the town and all its residents. Leon smiled.

“Hey, you,” he greeted, and Venti snorted.

“Seriously?” she returned. “My name is not ‘you’.” But her eyes softened with mirth at the sight of him. “You’re not going to rejoice at my glorious return to Selphia?” she teased, and he hid a smirk behind his fan.

“That could be arranged, if you wanted,” he said, and Venti shifted, tensing. “I’m sure everyone would love to throw a party in your honor, and…” he nodded toward Frey’s room, “hers.”

Venti relaxed, almost drooping. “I was hoping I could see her tonight,” Venti admitted, “but I’m sure she’s had quite an ordeal. At least you’re here to torment,” she grinned, rolling onto her side.

And there they stayed, in the wee hours of the morning, until the first light of dawn came and even Leon began to yawn. He leaned against his friend’s side, nodding off a bit, and Venti chuckled.

“Go home,” she urged him. “Frey will be alright. She knows she’s not alone.” Bleary-eyed, he picked himself up enough to nod and drag his feet toward the castle entrance. He waved his farewell, but Venti stopped him at the door. “Leon?” she called out to him. “Thanks for staying with me.” She lazily flicked her tail to wave at him as he left for the town’s inn.

Venti and Leon had a few things in common, you see. They both had a tendency to hide their true feelings behind some sort of facade, but generally had opposing expressions. Venti, as he learned, kept a serious persona for years while concealing her true playful nature. Leon was a prankster, but as a human, he took every experience he had to heart, as it held meaning to his relatively short (but apparently not) lifespan. His time spent sleeping in the Forest of Beginnings as one of Venti’s Guardians brought on more questions than he was inclined to dwell on at that moment. For the time being, he would let them go while he recovered his energy from the sleepless night.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the actual in-game confession event, with some modifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. Y'ALL. I don't think I've written this fast since I had to write my academic papers. I haven't been so motivated to write for a long time. I'd like to thank the brilliant RF community, especially my fellow writers in the Discord. I love how we're encouraging each other to get. things. done!
> 
> Anyhow, see y'all for the next series of events in Selphia. :)

Loitering in front of the castle later that morning, Leon tried to convince himself it was to help Volkanon ensure no one unauthorized would enter the palace. He failed, of course. He was waiting for Frey to recover. Vishnal already spread news of Venti’s return to Doug and Kiel in their visit that morning; Kiel naturally told everyone else, and now everyone was trying to catch a glimpse of Selphia’s resident Native Dragon. Venti relished the attention, even if she was exhausted, and her renown grew due to her mysterious return from the Forest of Beginnings.

Still, some things never changed. Frey worked in her fields upon waking--the butlers, upon seeing Venti, allowed her to sleep in a short while--and she finally emerged sometime in the early afternoon.

Leon’s breath came shallow, his palms slick with sweat, and his heart beat just that little bit quicker when he saw her. She looked better today; more refreshed, even though it was obvious to him that she’d been crying. Tears of relief, and of joy she couldn’t otherwise express, since Venti was her closest friend. He could relate, having been close to both of them in turn, but with Frey’s admission from the night before...

He knew what he wanted to say, just not how to say it.

He  _ wanted _ . He wanted to be with her; to stay by her side, to share their days and nights until they finally grew old together. He wanted her to be the one he was with, in the end. But, he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve to be with her, or with anyone. He didn’t deserve to be happy, when he couldn’t fulfill his promise. He’d never be able to fulfill that promise. What a fool he was, not to have taken it seriously, at that time… but because of it, he couldn’t promise his life to anyone else.

Frey strolled up to greet him. Her face was just the  _ cutest _ shade of pink he’d ever seen, but he found he couldn’t enjoy it with all his nerves. They spoke at the same time.

“Frey, I--”

“Hi, Leon, I--”

Leon gestured for her to continue. “Ladies first,” he offered.

“Right,” Frey agreed, and she kept talking. “I wanted to say… You were still there last night, right? When I fell asleep?” She averted her eyes somewhat, flushed even darker than before. He nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak, since he didn’t know what she was going to say yet. He didn’t want to put words in her mouth, or so the saying went. “Well, I know that before, when I said the same thing, well…” She groaned. “I don’t want things to be awkward between us! Even if I meant it! Even if I  _ still _ mean it!” Her frustration was apparent. “I tried, all this time, not to let it get to me, or to let it get between our friendship. I know you’re not interested--”

“I never said that,” Leon had to interrupt her. Frey stopped, and simply stared, wide-eyed. He hoped she didn’t think this was just some game he was playing. He never wanted to toy with anyone’s emotions; not just for the hell of it, not in a mean-spirited way. “I just…” He scratched his head awkwardly. “I can’t marry you,” he blurted.

Frey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “I’m not  _ asking _ you to marry me,” she replied. She stepped toward him hopefully, extending her hands toward his. He took them, rubbing circles into the backs of them. If only he could hold them forever…

“I’m saying we would never be able to marry,” he explained slowly. “Is that… Are you sure you’re alright with that?” he asked. How could she…? Surely, she’d leave him when she would inevitably want to settle down and raise a family. He’d never be able to give her that.

She nodded, back to that adorable shade of pink. And he  _ wanted _ .

But, it was far too soon for anything of the sort, so he lifted one of her hands and placed a gentle kiss to the back. He at least got to see each and every shade of pink that graced her cheeks after that.

“Now, what should I call you?” he asked, grinning like the cat that just ate the canary. “After all, starting today, we’re lovers.”

“Call me anything you want…” Frey mumbled. Leon smirked playfully.

“Are you sure? I could call you something like ‘Baby Boo Snuggle Bear’ and nothing else?” he asked.

“This was a bad idea and I’m breaking up with you,” Frey answered.

“I was kidding and you know it,” Leon remarked, pulling her in close. “Now that I’ve got you, Bright Eyes, I’m not letting go.”

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in a bit further, but it seemed that his new girlfriend had something up her sleeve, as well.

“Whatever you say…” she sighed, “babe.”

Before he could figure out how to react, she captured his lips with hers in a kiss that was sweet, delicate, and far too short for his satisfaction. He savored that moment, committing each sensation to memory. He held her a moment longer, before she had to leave to care for the crops and flowers she planted somewhere in the wilds. She bid him goodbye, and he squeezed her hand before letting her fingers slip through his.

He smiled, watching her walk away. She looked back at him after taking a few steps and gave him that grin of hers that said ‘today is a great day!’ no matter what was going on. She waved back at him shyly and continued on her way out of town. He stood there, even after her silhouette disappeared into the trees and foliage of the Selphia Plains just outside the town’s gates.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there staring, wondering if what had just happened was real, before the world around him made itself known.

Kiel’s voice just had that kind of effect.

“Oh, hey, Leon!” the blond youth called out, waving to him, shocking him out of his reverie. Kiel was surrounded today by Doug and Vishnal, who both frequently visited the house Kiel shared with Forte in the mornings. At least they met up whenever Doug and Vishnal were off from work. Leon schooled his face into his regular serious expression. Hopefully, none of them saw him with Frey just now… He wasn’t sure he was prepared for anyone else to know just yet.

However, the odds were not in his favor.

“You and Frey seem happy this morning,” he commented. He and Doug didn’t seem to feel particularly surprised or heartbroken over it, and even Vishnal seemed curious, if nothing else. Vishnal once described, in detail, everything he admired about ‘the Princess.’ In that moment, Leon wondered if the feeling was superfluous and fleeting or if it was truly sincere. However, it was Doug who--expectedly--jumped to conclusions first.

“Wow! Congratulations!” he said, giving him a thumbs-up. Even Vishnal smiled at him, agreeing that he and Frey had always been close and it was only a matter of time. The three of them then began to titter amongst themselves about the excitement, and wondered how Arthur would react, since he’d been Frey’s first lover.

“Oh yeah! Speaking of Arthur,” Kiel remarked. “He sent these for you to translate, Leon.” He produced a stack of documents from his pack. “They seem to be in a really old language, or I would have been able to help him with it.” Kiel pouted; his scholarly nature frustrated him when he encountered something he couldn’t answer on his own. He perked up when he added, “We thought you might have some insight to what it says!” Doug and Vishnal then proceeded to get Kiel’s attention. Kiel waved them ahead. “I have to go now, but let me or Arthur know what you find!” He waved goodbye before running off to catch up with the other two.

Leon looked down over the pages he’d been commissioned to translate. His eyes widened in disbelief, and he covered his mouth to conceal a chuckle.

Who knew he’d see something like this so far in the future from his time?


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What book did Kiel have for Leon to translate? Spoilers I guess for Leon's sub-event.

“‘A Recipe for Happiness’,” Leon read. Where had he seen that before? It sounded awfully familiar, but he couldn’t quite place the phrase. It would be simple enough to translate the text, but… just how old  _ was _ this book? The script had barely been used in his own time. He was probably the only person alive who could recognize and read this script; a terrifying thought. Still, he couldn’t recall ever having read it previously, so it couldn’t have been as old as he was. Undoubtedly, he’d find it entertaining.

See, Leon had a secret: he was a romantic, at heart. Upon reading the first excerpt, he devoured the rest of the book. He smiled as he read about the couple in the book falling in love, in spite of their differences; even as the woman in the book had her heart set on someone else. It was a relatable story, he supposed. A twisted part of him thought it ironic that he’d be reading this story in that language he learned so long ago, and it almost gave him hope that things--with the Princess in particular--would be alright in the end. But, even if they couldn’t… this book at least gave him brilliant fodder to use in teasing Doug and Dylas.

He’d test out a passage at the first opportunity.

Of course, finding an opportunity was the easy part. Leon was on his way to Kiel’s house to discuss the book when he found the pair arguing outside of Bado’s smithy. He never caught what they were arguing about; only the insults that they near constantly threw at each other. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his adorable girlfriend about to approach, and with a twinkle in his eye, he started reciting one of the book’s passages.

“‘Let’s use each other’s words to talk’,” he interrupted. The other two, shocked, turned to face him with his copy of the text. “‘I took my heart out and placed it on a plate one day. I looked at it, watched it, and then put it next to yours. Then we added a cup of argument, a dash of honesty, and a pinch of trust… and what would you know; we had both begun to smile.’” He had to school his grin into a self-confident smirk, but he leaned his head back after reading and eyed the two who were arguing.

Doug had the most  _ amusing _ look of frustrated confusion on his face.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. Dylas simply sulked.

Leon explained, “It’s the story of a happy couple who would do that to make amends.” Doug scrunched up his face, completely lost, and Leon continued. “It’s written right here in this book.” He held out the pages toward them, but Dylas was already stalking off and sulking. For once, it seemed that Doug was in agreement. Doug dismissed Leon’s words and left, following Dylas’ footsteps.

Now,  _ there _ was a surprise. Did the book really give them that much to think about? Or…

Could it possibly have already been on their minds?

Regardless, Leon cocked his head to one side and shut his book. So  _ that _ was ‘happiness’, according to the story? Maybe it was the closest they would ever come. Those two clearly had something going on. He turned around to look at Frey, who was not-so-subtly watching him curiously. He showed her the text, explaining its contents. Even with her memories back, there was no way she would reasonably recognize the story, since it was written in an ancient language Leon suspected that only he understood, these days.

“‘A Recipe for Happiness’,” he recited. “Apparently, a happy couple used this method to make amends when they didn’t see eye to eye.” His Princess smiled.

“I think it’s sweet,” she replied. Leon nodded in agreement.

“It is…” He reached out to take Frey’s hand. “Though, if you think about it, it’s just another mushy romance between a besotted couple.” He hid his smile behind his fan, since the Princess could not know how much he actually enjoyed it, but he had an inkling that she already knew, anyway. She understood him too well at times. “Shall I join you on your errands today?” he offered.

“Really?” Frey asked. Her excited face shone like the brilliant sun. “You don’t have any more work to do for Arthur?”

He chuckled. “I can drop these off with Kiel and then be yours for the rest of the day,” he purred. “Arthur can wait.”

Frey squeezed his hand. “I’ll walk with you, then,” she declared, and they strolled toward Kiel and Forte’s house. They no sooner reached the crossing from the smithy than Forte ran up behind them, panting heavily and leaning on her knees for support.

“Leon! I have something to ask you,” she asserted, and Leon barely acknowledged her before Frey tugged him back.

“It’s rude to just walk away,” she admonished him.

“You didn’t ask us to stop,” Leon argued. Frey rolled her eyes.

“What is it, Forte?” Leon admired and adored Frey’s concern for others; he really did. But, he wasn’t really in the mood for one of Forte’s lectures.

“It’s about Kiel…” Forte answered. Strike Leon’s previous thought; this could be amusing, after all. “Please don’t give him any more odd or inappropriate ideas. He tried to leave the house earlier today without wearing a shirt so he could be more like you!”

Leon blinked. “You mean, he actually did it?” He bit back a laugh. Well, he tried. He was able to pass it off as a cough, though. Hopefully. Frey covered her mouth too, so at least he wasn’t the only one.

“It’s not funny!” Forte shouted. “What other twisted thoughts have you been putting in his head?”

Calming himself, Leon answered, “I have no idea what you mean. What do you think I’m teaching Kiel?”

The bait was set.

Forte fumbled, stuttering out her response, “Things like… um, how to, uh-- dally with women, and…” She trailed off, and even Frey raised an eyebrow. Hook, line, and sinker. Leon was tempted to pretend he couldn’t hear her. So, naturally he gave in, and Forte nearly choked. Kiel was naive to a fault, and had a tendency to oversimplify things. However, he wouldn’t stay innocent forever. Surely, even Forte knew that. Leon tapped his chin with his fan.

“You know, I think that regardless of the subject… it’s healthier to be knowledgeable than to be ignorant. Wouldn’t you agree?” he asked.

“Well, yes, but…” Forte answered. “Wait, you could hear me  _ the whole time _ ?” She glared at Leon, and Frey donned her peacekeeping smile to diffuse the situation, while Leon grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I couldn’t resist.”

Forte grumbled her acceptance, returning to her patrol muttering something about what could Kiel  _ possibly _ see in him that was worth mimicking, and Leon and Frey resumed walking to the home Forte shared with her younger brother.

“Why are you like this?” Frey deadpanned. Leon squeezed her hand, humming.

“You know you love me for it,” he bantered. “And come on; you thought it was just as funny as I thought it was!” She was so cute, trying to bite back her smile.

“I did not!” She could deny it all she wanted. Leon knew her too well sometimes, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What bothers me a lot about Leon's sub-event is that it's called "A Day in Leon's Life" and it takes about a week in-game to complete. It's just??? baffling to me. Anyhow, I crunched up the timeline so that it takes place in the span of the morning while Frey's making her way around town to check in with everyone. These two are going to spend a lovely day together~ (and they're going to enjoy it, damnit)!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frey and Leon get a bit sidetracked on their way to the airship, since there's something they have to take care of.

As much as he had enjoyed the book, Leon’s reputation would have been at stake if he kept it, and besides; with his translation task complete, he no longer needed the text. Still, he wished he had more opportunities for reading it again, but Frey would tease him about it endlessly, and he couldn’t possibly risk letting her give him a taste of his own medicine. When they arrived at Kiel’s home, no one was present, so Leon left a note that he had finished translating the manuscript, only to find a book of the same title kept in a place of note by the desk in Kiel’s room.

“How odd,” he commented, to which Frey hummed in response. He supposed he ought to ask his girlfriend if she remembered ever reading the same book, or if it was a commonly used title. She approached him, letting herself stand quite snugly beside him. Would his heart ever  _ not  _ melt whenever she inserted herself in his personal space?

“Hey, Bright Eyes,” he said, smiling softly, “have you ever read this book?” He indicated the modern version of the text, and Frey tutted as she considered.

She shook her head and answered, “No, but I’ve heard that a lot of people have! It’s supposed to be really popular.”

“Why haven’t you read it?” At least Leon had the excuse of sleeping for hundreds of years, but Frey only shrugged.

“I had other, more important things to do than reading romance stories.”

Leon chuckled. “I suppose being a Princess would keep you from reading for leisure.” He picked up the book and leafed through it, only to find familiar words, nearly identical to his own translation of the older manuscript’s text. If the book was so popular, was there truly any reason for him to translate the document Kiel showed him? Kiel or Arthur must have recognized it, since replicas of the original text were available at most bookshops. He hummed, replacing the book in its rightful space of honor.

“I guess we’re done here,” he announced, and turned to Frey. “Where to next, Bright Eyes?”

His girlfriend smiled brightly. 

“I was planning on going to tend to the fields I found in the wilds around town,” she explained. She was bouncing a bit, clearly excited to dig into her work, pun intended. As an Earthmate, she had the power to commune with the earth as she worked the fields, and the results of her labors were, by far, the sweetest fruits and vegetables he’d ever tasted. Her enthusiasm for her work was as admirable as it was completely adorable.

“Lead the way,” he said, but as a gentleman-- _ ha! _ \--he still offered her his arm so they could walk together. Frey looped her fingers through his and started walking, but not before he caught the slightest tint of pink in her face. Warmth spread through his chest as they left the knight and scholar’s home; hopefully, he’d be able to blame it on the sunlight or the warmer weather. Against his will, he was….  _ happy _ . What would Maria say, if she saw him now?

Well, that was a rapid mood-killer.

His grip on Frey’s hand loosened just that little bit; just enough that her hand wasn’t so perfectly snugly fitted into his own. It may have been an imperceptible change in pressure for her, but it provided him that much more distance. How long would this last before Frey inevitably wanted to settle down and have a family? He needed to savor the time they had together, so he could let her go when the time came.

On their way to the airship, Lin Fa stopped them and called them over. She had an order that she needed delivered to Arthur, which Leon agreed to do as soon as possible. He had a lot of respect for Lin Fa, in spite of her tendency toward mistakes and her fish-like memory. She had taken him in without a second thought or any knowledge of who he might have been. Her welcoming nature, along with Xiao Pai’s kindness and wisdom, lent to less teasing than he would ordinarily indulge in with other citizens of Selphia. Of course, he saved the best of his teasing for Frey, who was unusually silent during his exchange with Lin Fa.

“You’re different with Lin Fa than you are with the rest of us,” she commented as they continued their walk toward the airship.

“It’s important to respect one’s elders,” he returned. It wasn’t so unusual for him to act respectfully toward Lin Fa, Blossom, or Volkanon. Did she really only notice just now? Even though she knew him better than anyone else in town--with perhaps the exception of Venti--did she think so little of him? He turned to look at her face, but she was smiling and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Then, she snickered.

“Should I let Kiel know that you’re actually just a big softie?” she asked. He scoffed.

“That’s not really news to him, so nothing would happen.”

“Oh, really?” Her pointed look screamed that she doubted him.

“Of course. He knows I have a reputation to uphold.” He turned back to the streets before them, but glanced down at Frey in the corner of his eye with a smirk. She giggled a bit and squeezed his hand.

“Do you want to drop those off with Arthur before we leave?” she asked. “Since it’s nearby, and it’d be bad if we lost them while we were out.” She had a point, even if she was the one who more often dropped or lost items while they were away from Selphia.

Leon nodded.

“It’ll just take a moment, anyway.”

So, they continued walking past the airship dock and Porcoline’s Kitchen to Arthur’s office. Frey suggested that Leon take care of his business with the translations as well, and they could arrange to meet again at another time, but he shook his head, insisting that it still wouldn’t take long, and they could spend the rest of the day together. She agreed, squeezing his hand again, which brought them to Arthur’s door.

Arthur was in when they entered, and Leon announced, “Delivery for you from Lin Fa, Arthur.”

Arthur strode over to Leon and took the documents from his hand.

“Thank you very much for delivering this,” he said. “You’ve saved me the trouble of picking up the latest order myself.” With a smile, he continued. “How has translation been going on the text that Kiel asked about?”

“It’s finished,” Leon stated, “but it looks as though I didn’t need to go through the trouble.”

“Oh? How so?” Arthur asked.

“It’s already been translated; it’s apparently a popular book: A Recipe for Happiness,” Leon answered. “Have you read it?”

“I have,” Arthur answered. “There are several different translations of it available, and I’ve seen replicas of the original. I wonder how Kiel came across this one?”

Leon hummed. “Me, too. This text has to be older than I am, since we used the same alphabet as today’s Selphia, even in my time.”

Frey squeaked, “Really? Do you know how old it is, then?”

“Not quite,” Leon replied. “It’s hard to say, because more people in my time would have been able to read and write in this language, as well. It wasn’t used everyday, but…”

“I’m impressed,” Arthur admitted. “This language is incredibly uncommon in today’s literature. I’m still glad you were able to translate it, Leon.”

Leon shrugged. In his time, it hadn’t been particularly impressive that he knew that language, but he supposed that it was dying, and that time hadn’t been kind. Fewer and fewer people would study a dying language, he supposed, as years went on. As uncomfortable as he was on the issue, it at least gave him a means to make a living in this era, which he guessed he was grateful for.

Frey interrupted his thoughts, “Yep! He’s really good with languages. A while ago, he taught me a phrase…” She tapped her chin before turning to him and reciting it, and asking if she had pronounced it correctly.

Leon cleared his throat with the same warmth from earlier spreading through his body. “Sounds about right,” he muttered, covering his face with his fan. He was surprised she remembered it, in all honesty, but it was nice to know that she listened to everything he told her. Even if the echoes of the words rang in his ears with Maria’s voice instead of hers; would she forgive him for teaching them to Frey? The guilt turned his blood to ice.

Arthur only chuckled at their antics. He paid Leon a fee for his translation work, even though Leon would gladly have done it regardless, and sent them on their way, Frey humming absent-mindedly.

After they left, she commented, “I remember what that phrase means, too.” She took his hand again and gripped it gently. “I figured it wouldn’t hurt for you to hear it again, every now and then.” But it did.

She didn’t know, but it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought this chapter would take us further than it did, but then the chapter ran away from me a little bit. I also was surprised by just how much I struggled to write it! This chapter just would not cooperate with me, but it's done now! I'll be updating my other fics before I update this one, probably. Also!! Just so y'all know, I run the Discord server for writers in the RF fandom! Find us at: https://discord.gg/GcKrFqd for prompts, community, and writing events!


End file.
